


wide awake (monster of my dreams)

by duelingaxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied hea, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Pregnancy, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rey contemplates dick, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/pseuds/duelingaxis
Summary: In her thoughts, she is Kylo Ren's prisoner, stuck in some cold and sterile First Order dungeon. Or worse, she is his empress, wrapped in fine black and gold cloth, sitting demurely at the new Supreme Leader's feet. Sometimes she is bound, collar tight around her neck. But Rey is always, always, his prize, won by right of conquest and paraded in front of his underlings and the galaxy.or: Rey contemplates the fantasy of Kylo Ren and the reality of Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 101
Kudos: 244





	wide awake (monster of my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> this work sprung, fully formed, while i baked a cake. rey dictated this, i'm but the scribe.
> 
> [denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer) was kind enough to beta this story during gd nye. i owe her my life. all remaining mistakes are mine.

  
  


Whenever Rey of Jakku thought of sharing Kylo Ren's bed, in the aftermath of the Battle of Crait, (and she thought of it often, even if she wouldn't admit it to a single soul, living and Force Ghost alike) she was always by herself. Alone, in her quarters at night, or in the Falcon's bunkers during her travels. But always alone. 

  
  


In her thoughts, she is Kylo Ren's prisoner. Stuck in some cold and sterile First Order dungeon. Or worse, she is his empress, wrapped in fine black and gold cloth, sitting demurely at the new Supreme Leader's feet. Sometimes she is bound, collar tight around her neck. But Rey is always, _always_ , his prize, won by right of conquest and paraded in front of his underlings and the galaxy.

  
  


At the Command bridge he feeds her indulgent delicacies by hand, like a distracted owner might with an amusing pet. When they're alone, either in his bed or his throne, his gloved hands are mean and greedy, scorching her body and leaving bruises in their wake. Her breasts are pinched sore and her cunt breached by uncaring fingers. Sweat and chills drip along her skin; wetness along her folds.

  
  


Kylo Ren forces his way through her mind. In his deep voice, the cultured tones of a once-prince, he mocks her needs and her loneliness, taunting Rey with things she will never have and feeding wants she never desired to satisfy, instead. He seeks revenge for the scar he bears, and finds it in the noises that escape her lips. Moans and pleas she's not strong enough to hide, wickedly accepting of his rule and his seed.

  
  


He takes whatever he wants. He brings pain and tears to her eyes, his cock wielded much like his saber, delivering punishment to those weaker than him. Kylo Ren fucks her with single minded determination, whispering filthy threats in Rey's ear, speaking of shame and ruin while she gasps and comes, her weak body beyond her own control.

  
  


In those nightmarish thoughts, Rey of Jakku belongs to Kylo Ren, and there's nothing she can do about it.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  


In the aftermath of the Battle of Exegol, once Rey is assured her friends are alive and well, and the fate of Ben Solo, First Order traitor and her savior, is decided, the monster in her dreams is brought to light by the reality of their bed.

  
  


In it, she's not the prisoner, but free to come and go from Naboo as she pleases. A privilege denied to Ben Solo in his exile. It seems to her she thinks of sharing his bed just as often as before, but now it's the desire to keep something sacred, not shame, that keeps her lips shut when with friends.

  
  


Their home is not cold or sterile, but filled with the exotic plants and flowers she brings from faraway planets. The ones not eaten by the porgs, that is. Ben and Rey eat modestly, the food tasty but simple, courtesy of the New Republic taking Ben's funds, and Leia's, as restitution for the First Order's lesser crimes.

The furniture consists of found things restored to the best of their abilities, and Rey fears the place must be quaint by royal standards, both Alderaanian and Galactic. When she voices those concerns, Ben, with his big, tender hands cradling her face, reassures her their home is the most beautiful place he's seen, and the first one that's ever been his.

  
  


Her clothing, and his too, are light and humble, in various shades of grey and beige. At the bottom of their salvaged wardrobe a few black pieces are kept: a holed tunic, a cape, mask and gloves. The first, for comfort; the rest as shameful reproach and breathless performance both.

  
  


She is frequently on her knees, and though she is neither slave nor empress they play at both, his liquid approval salty sweet on her tongue. His worshipping of her is even more frequent, short, midnight hair wrapped around her fingers and soft, plump mouth wrapped around her lips. In those moments, when Ben Solo wears Rey of Jakku's pleasure on his face, he whispers he will treasure her for as long as he lives, for as long as she'll have him.

  
  


His bare fingers still scorch and bruise her skin, but now she is the greedy one, begging for new marks and thankful for the imprint of his digits when they're galaxies apart. When sore, her nipples are soothed by cold fruit and an expert tongue, her body's openings stretched by patient hands. The sensations set each nerve alight and the Force preens with their pleasure, their home echoing with her moans and his grunts.

  
  


They share their fantasies of their own volition. Requests to try toys, certain words, scavenger clothes, the Upstanding Tauntaun, and the eventual Force nullifying handcuffs, met with understanding and enthusiasm. He does raise a brow at her delighted gasp when she learns of the difference in their age, and Ben's deep voice is relentless in its teasing later that night. Rey spends the next morning smiling so wide it scares the porgs.

  
  


Her healing has erased his body of the scars she, and many others, had given him. There's no cruelty to his touch or to his thrusts, and his unforgiving cock, in reality, brings proud moans and pleas to her lips. Sometimes, after a particularly vicious plunge, Rey keens her mourning for the scar that marked him as hers, gripping his pulsing length with her cunt. Ben swears she can mark him again if she so wishes (she softly declines his offer, but eagerly accepts his seed and his love instead).

  
  


There are nights when pain still makes itself present in their home. He remembers his family with incapacitating regret; she thinks of hers with impotent rage. They truly are a dyad, a miasma of anger and sorrow coursing through their veins.

Those nights are banished with murmured reassurances delivered by loving arms.

In the solitude of their small piece of Nabooian territory, overlooking the Solleu River and fenced in by New Republic surveillance, they are safe in the certainty of their bond. But Ben and Rey make no vows that can't come true. They know a politician's decision is a fickle thing, and Rey promises to fight for Ben's life with everything she has: her Force abilities, her Jedi diplomacy, her own sand-rat soul. Ben listens, tears in his eyes, and begs her to lower her many weapons if – when – the executioner comes.

  
  


But she knows, in her heart of hearts, she won't. Rey of Jakku belongs with Ben Solo. And Ben Solo with her. May the Force have mercy on anyone who opposes that.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is :)
> 
> if you enjoyed this story please let me know, so that i can recharge enough to write again 💜
> 
> maybe you'll enjoy my other works?
> 
> \+ [ben solo has a new girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349659), angst w/ HEA, I PROMISE 
> 
> \+ [eye candy cocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680804), basically a pwp where ben and rey argue for five days and then don't 😏
> 
> you can find me on twitter @duelingaxis


End file.
